Prompts
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Just some of the prompts from creative writing prompts  dot  com! M just in case of future chapters!.


**I found a website- creativewritingprompts(dot)com… Sorry if there are mistakes, I just need to go to bed & wanted to post this first!. Here are a few of the prompts:

* * *

**

Number 1-Close your eyes briefly. Think of one object that's in the room and focus on it. Without opening your eyes, recall as much detail as you can about it. After 3 minutes or so, open your eyes and write about that object without looking at it. (I thought about a piggy bank in my room, so I changed this up a bit. And I didn't think for 3 minutes… Oh well… Lol.)

I have a green piggy bank. It is dressed up as a witch for Halloween. It has a black mouth, black eyes, and is wearing a black hat with a green stripe. It has a mole, and I think it has a tail. My money sometimes gets stuck it in :(.

* * *

Number 346- Use the following words in a story: college student, crumpled paper, train, laptop.

Sam Rolland, a college student at Jefferson University, stepped off of the train. He just finished a late shift at Thirteen, a local bar and restaurant. It was Thursday night, 10:45 pm. His dorm was only a short walk from here.

As soon as he got to Stevens Hall, where his dorm was located, he walked inside and up two sets of steps. He tiptoed down the hall to dorm number 33, because he didn't want to wake anyone up. He stuck his hand into his pocket, digging around for his keys. He quickly retrieved it, stuck it into the door knob, and turned it. He expected to see his roommate sleeping when he opened the door, and his ideation never failed him.

Kyle was passed out, probably from another night of drinking. He always drank on Thursday nights, because he had no classes on Fridays. On the other hand, Sam had one class tomorrow: Psychology. It was also his major, and his final class of the year. If he didn't ace this paper, he'd probably have to spend another year in college. He'd already completed his History exam, which of course was easier, because it was his minor. He was fairly good at psychology, but it often tripped him up.

He set his bag down on his bed, opening it up to take his laptop his laptop out. But, it wasn't in there...

He thought back to the beginning of his day... His shift started at 6 and ended at ten, but he didn't use it at work, so he couldn't have left it there. Wait, he did use it on the train. He knew that the train ride would be at least thirty minutes, so he tried to finish some of his essay. He had previously started it before he went to work, and his thesis was a great start. But when he tried to write on the train, he couldn't concentrate. So, he shut his laptop and sat it next to him on the seat, instead of putting it away. By the time the train had stopped at his destination, he'd forgotten to put his laptop back into his bag. He could go back to see if it was still there, but the chances weren't very likely.

Wait, he always made copies of his work, so it would be on his flash drive! He just needed to find Kyle's laptop to print it out. He looked everywhere, even under the bed, and ended up finding his own laptop instead... o.O

* * *

Number 80- Take two people who dislike each other and stick them in the backseat of a cab. What happens?

Carol, a very work-oriented lawyer, stood impatiently on the corner of a busy New York street. It was snowing, which made it even harder to catch a cab. Nearly 10 minutes had passed before she spotted one. It wasn't empty, of course. There was only one other occupant in the back, so that wouldn't be too bad. She'd rather have to sit next to a stranger than walk home in the cold and get some sort of disease.

She stepped off of the sidewalk, and reached for the handle of the taxi. She slid in, shut the door, and told the driver the address of her destination. She sat her bag on the floor by her feet. She was surprised, when she looked up, to see a former boyfriend of hers, Kevin Johnson, a real estate agent from Syracuse. She put her hand on the door, opening it slightly, just as the driver pulled off.

"Did you forget something, Miss?" He asked.

"Um, no." She shook her head. She shut the door, glancing at Kevin. He smirked.

She would just have to deal with this. She was _not_ waiting for another cab to come. She buckled herself up, sitting up straight.

She heard Kevin chuckling. "What?" She snapped.

"You're funny." He said.

"Funny?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, you're trying to ignore me. …What's it been, like 3 or 4 months now?"

"Don't bring it up." She said through her teeth.

"So, did you find another guy? …Or was I the only one you could get?"

She laughed to herself. "I hope you know that you basically said that you're just as pathetic as me, dumbass…"

"I hope _you_ know that you just called yourself pathetic." He smirked again.

"Whatever." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The ride was going to be long, because the traffic was horrible.

About 20 minutes into the ride, they began fighting about the music that Kevin had asked the driver to play.

After another half an hour, she couldn't take it, and tried to sit in the front seat while they were at a red light. Although people usually weren't aloud to sit up front, she'd risk it. This guy was driving her fucking insane! The light changed, much to her dismay.

"Please sit down, Madam." The driver warned her.

She ended up going backwards, and landing in Kevin's lap.

Neither of them said anything; they just looked into each other's eyes. Kevin leaned in, giving her a light kiss.

As much as the driver loved a good romance, he did not want to intrude on his passenger's lives, which would result in him getting distracted… He didn't want to endanger all of their lives. He wished his mirror would fog up so he wouldn't be able to see the reflection of their actions.

After a very heated, but brief minute, she pulled away, sitting it her original seat. She smoothed out her skirt, and looked out the window…

* * *

**Review!.**


End file.
